


Ashes to Ashes

by WhiskeyWrites



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyWrites/pseuds/WhiskeyWrites
Summary: A trans mouse girl with a sex addiction must work through a world of gang violence while also struggling with her studies, friends, and addiction to masturbation.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Ashcorp on DIscord

Light shone brightly through an open window, each particle of dust suspended within the air clear to the naked eye. At the end of the dusty ray, rumpled cyan sheets showed their age through the fading and rips adorning it. Underneath the sheets laid a small, curled figure. The mass moved slightly, the figure beneath clearly shifting to avoid the light that dared rouse it from sleep. Pink locks of fine, frizzy hair tangled amidst the digits of a tan paw, the appendage moving to push the offending strands away from the owners face.

With a near-timid movement the hair was pushed back to reveal the face of a rodent, her face petit and feminine. The colours of her fur were split; from the tip of her pink nose, trailing upwards past her eyes, it was as tan as the outside of her paw. From her cheekbones down, it was the colour of sand. The only other area of her face the sandy colour touched was upon her brow, above and between her eyes. Thereupon were two splashes of the lighter colour, in the shape of an exclamation point.

Her eyes opened, aquamarine orbs blinking away the sleep of a long night to prepare for the day. A small black beauty mark could be seen atop her cheekbone under her left eye. As she got up, the covers fell off her chest, revealing large, perky breasts upon her sandy fur. Her feminine arms stretched, allowing the blanket to fall upon the morning erection that tried desperately to relieve itself of its silky imprisonment. Swinging her legs out from under the duvet, she placed her paws upon the varnished hardwood floor aside her bed. Still sleepy, the raised her naked frame from her comfortable bed to ready herself for the day ahead.

Her body was lithe in the glow of the morning sun, and precum dripped from the end of her erection as she made her way to the washroom. A slight ache in her balls told her that once the warm water hit her, she needed to release the built-up need from between her legs before she began to lather up. Groggily making her way to the redwood door that held within it her soap, shampoo, towel, and flip-flops, she was glad that none of her dormitory sisters would be up at such an ungodly hour. 

Slipping on the cheap dollar store footwear, tossing her towel around her neck, and grabbing her bag of ablutions, she made her way into the hall. The showers were right across from her room, but still she peeked out at first to ensure that none of the other residents would see her throbbing morning wood, or her hard nipples in the split second it would take for her to step across the hallway. Though, a part of her truly didn’t mind, and even was excited at the thought of someone seeing her in such a bare state.

Checking the lock to ensure she would be able to let herself back in to her room once her shower was finished, she made a quick dash into the porcelain panelled communal showers of the dormitory. Twisting the hot water faucet, she hung her towel up alongside the entryway as she waited for the heat to properly build up for her wash. Her paw made its way down to the still-throbbing erection that pointed towards the wall, and she began to stroke and play with herself as she patiently waited. 

As one paw gripped her erect cock, milking more precum from the tip, her other one grasped her left breast. She kneaded into the warm, soft, furry pillow as she increased her play, the warmth of the water beginning to rise as steam moistened her fur. Her teeth bit gently into her bottom lip, her aching balls twitched, and her nipples became hard as she felt a heat rise from her core during her play. The thought of being caught in such a position was now an afterthought, replaced with her need to finish what she started.

Steam rose from the water coming from her shower in a greater intensity, signalling to her that it was time to step under the warm spray. As she did, her fur flattened against her curvaceous frame, allowing for anyone who saw to truly notice her feminine, beautiful body. As her fur soaked, she continued massaging her erect cock. Her dripping pre mixed with and was hidden by the slightly-chlorinated water as she bent forward, her muscular ass revealed as she slid her paw towards her needy hole. 

With a gentle motion, her finger slipped into herself as she moaned against the torrent that was soaking her face. The water acting as a crude, but still somewhat effective lubricant allowed her to reach deeper within herself to find her prostate. As she rubbed it, she jerked herself more intensely, the veins in her cock throbbing beneath her palm as she began to edge herself to completion. Witnesses be damned, her need to release overpowering her basic decency was too great to cease now, or anytime she noticed someone coming in.

Ragged breaths hidden by the steam pouring from her shower, she allowed herself to release a ragged moan as her self-indulgences continued. As her horniness grew ever more powerful, she imagined someone walking in and seeing her in such a vulnerable state. The idea of them finding her like this unexpectedly, watching her, and even enjoying the show was almost too much to bear. A glutteral moan was released from her lungs as she finally felt hot cum flowing through her cock. The hot, white cum splattered against the wall as her body convulsed with her orgasm, electricity rising through her spine as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. The veins beneath her paw throbbed in tandem with her erect member, her balls draining with pleasure as she shot more seed against the tiles.

Her body twitching as her legs buckled slightly, the last few drops of her essence dripped from her tip around her grasping paw. She gasped for air underneath the hot stream as she allowed the water to rinse away the worst of her mess. Reaching for the floral shampoo on the floor, she put a large amount on her palm and began to lather herself up from head to toe. Her digits caressed her breasts, nipples still erect from the self-pleasure of earlier, and the continued down over her stomach onwards. Her body sufficiently soaped up, she allowed for more hot water to pour over her to rinse the suds away.

Her shower flip-flops making an unappealing squelch as she moved from under the showerhead, she reached for the soft, absorbent towel that hung nearby. Wrapping it around her hair in a turban-like way, she went to the body blower to finish her process of cleaning. Switching it on, warm air powerfully blew away at her soaked fur, expelling the water droplets and helping ensure her coat would be dry and fluffy once finished. It took about 5 minutes for her fur to dry, and she stepped out feeling as though she was ready to take on the day ahead of her. 

Making her way back to her room, she decided that her outfit for today was going to be a thigh length, white skirt paired with thin, short sleeved, cyan blouse. Pulling a pair of white panties up her legs, she tucked her thick cock within them, knowing that her size would make it very easy for it to pop out when she got aroused once more. Electing to forego a bra and allow her large breasts to hang freely, the jerboa buttoned up her blouse and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt. Slipping on a pair of thigh high blue socks, she decided to wear her pink flats to go with it. She was beautiful and knew it, but she was also colour-conscious and loved to wear clothing that simply accented her natural features.

From her nightstand she produced a small, silicone buttplug and a small container of lubricant. Applying the water-based solution to her toy, she slathered it on thick before reaching hear coated finger to her tight ass to prepare herself as well. She slipped her finger inside herself, a soft moan escaping her lips as she stretched herself out and ensured she was ready to take the toy. Placing the head of the plug against her hole, she gently pressed it in, feeling the soft silicone stretch her out even more before hilting it within herself. Wiping the excess lube from her paws on her towel, she opened up the app on her phone that allowed her to control its vibrations.

Switching it on to test it, she was rewarded by the gentle buzz of the toy from within her. Her cock immediately began to twitch at her own play, dripping pre and producing a small wet patch upon her underwear. Clicking the app off, the adjusted her skirt to hide the semi that threatened to make itself so readily noticeable. She loved playing with herself throughout the day, especially when classes started to get extremely tedious. The sneaky release was something that not only made the climax better, but the fear of being caught made for a far more enjoyable experience.

With a swish of her long, pink-ended tail, she grabbed her book bag and was out the door, heading towards her first class of the day. The sky was clear and beautiful, save for a few small clouds that dotted the furthest ends of it. Warm sunrays hit her fur, heating up the fabric that clung to her breasts. It was a lovely feeling, and she felt the fur on the end of her tail prickle with another shot of serotonin delivered to her brain. The feeling of being filled made walking slightly more bothersome, but with much repetition, she had grown used to it. It also allowed for easy access should she meet up with anyone who wished to replace the plug with their own hard, throbbing cock.  
The thoughts swirling about in her head were making her need to release even greater, and she found herself talking an alternate route to her first class. It was a route that was often less used, and secluded behind a grove of trees. As her paw reached into her pocket to grab her phone once more, a voice called out from behind her, startling her somewhat.

“Cynthia!” Exclaimed the voice. “I didn’t know you had classes today!”

Cynthia turned around, brushing away strands of her bubblegum hair to get see who had prematurely interrupted her self-indulgence. She was met with the face of a handsome ram, his newly-cropped wool a beautiful white.  
“Eric!” Cynthia smiled, her indignation gone at the sight of one of her childhood friends. “Yeah, I’m just going to class a little earlier than usual. I figured the nice weather needed someone to appreciate it.”

“I have never once seen you wake up on time for almost anything in five years.” Snorted the ram, his hoof giving her a playful smack on her side.

Unfortunately for Cynthia, he had tapped the unlocked phone in her pocket when he did. Fortunately for her, he had only pressed the medium setting on her plugs’ app. All at once, more powerful vibrations reverberated within her, and she let out a small, very rodent-appropriate squeak as they did.

“Oh come on, I didn’t hit you THAT hard…” He teased, until stopping when he noticed that she had not only stopped, but was biting her lip. Even more visible was her erection making a tent in her skirt, the tip already soaking through. Eric and Cynthia weren’t strangers to the others more sexual wants and needs. They had a history of hooking up when the mood and time was right, casually and with no strings attached. 

“Lonely morning, huh?” He mused as he stepped towards her. “Mind if I help with that?”

“Fuck me behind a tree…” Cynthia moaned, not bothering to shut the vibrations off. “I’ve been horny all morning and nothing is working…”

With a smile, Eric took her paw and they both walked into the more densely wooded area off of the trail. Cynthia bent herself over, lifting up her skirt to reveal the panties covering her tight hole. She handed him the lube as he produced his own member, erect and curved and began to slide it up and down between her asscheeks.

“Let’s quench that thirst, girl.” He whispered, slipping his hoof over her breasts to give her a firm squeeze. “Looks like you need it bad..”

“J-just fuck me…” She moaned, grinding her ass into his manhood. “Finish quick…”

She felt her panties being removed before his hoof gently started slipping the plug out of her. It was still vibrating, and she gasped as she was stretched out once more before it exited her with a pop. Cynthia felt the lube dripping over her ass and around Erics’ cock, and shuddered with anticipation as she felt the head press against her ready hole. With gentle determination, Eric pushed himself slowly within her, the jerboa gasping as she felt herself being filled up with her friends throbbing cock.

“Good girl…” He moaned, wrapping his other hoof around her cock and beginning to milk her. “I’ll replace any load you blow with my own.”

He began to thrust within her, gently at first, but picking up the pace quite swiftly. He knew that she didn’t take long to get used to a cock in her, and she liked it in any way it was given to her. His thrusts brought forward more moans and squeaks from her, her legs shaking with want and desire for more. Cynthia pushed her ass back with each thrust he made, ensuring he was as deep inside her as he could possibly go. His hold on her throbbing cock tightened as he jerked her off more, his own breathy moans loud in her ear, she knew it wouldn’t take much to get her off.

His thrusts increased in their intensity, and Cynthia began to slide down to get into a doggystyle position, her legs beginning to give way under her. His cock felt so right inside her… it was exactly the thing she needed before her class started. She wanted to limp into that hall filled up to the brim with his seed. She felt her head being pushed into the soft, green grass at the base of the tree as he got rougher and faster within her, and she didn’t mind that one bit. The heat was welling up inside her as her cock began to twitch again, her g-spot being massaged and pounded for all it was worth. Her cute squeals became even more high pitched until she could utter but only a single phrase.

“I’m cu-u-umming…!” She rasped, her orgasm overwhelming her senses. 

Cynthia’s entire body felt like it was ablaze, as a crashing orgasm washed over her. Cum shot from her swinging, erect cock and seeded the ground beneath her. Her body spasmed as her ass clenched around Eric’s shaft, his own member throbbing within her with each beat his erratic heart gave off. 

“Fuuuccck..” Eric gasped, clearly close to the edge himself. “I’m almost there…”

“Breed me… get me pregnant…”

With one last breathless push inside her, Eric bit down upon her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. The jerboa could feel his manhood twitch inside her before shooting out a stream of hot, thick seed deep within. He thrust weakly for a few seconds, clearly wanting to milk as much cum out of his balls as he could into her. His heat flooded her, and the residual throbs and twitches of the end of his orgasm were clearly and gladly felt by her sensitive, used hole.

They stayed locked together for a few moments, enjoying the last seconds of their afterglow while still connected. After that, with an open-palmed spank to her buttocks, Eric pulled out of her, his deflating cock leaving her ass a gaping, creamy mess. Cynthia felt a chaste kiss meet her neck as he showed his appreciation of her, and smiled at the feeling of the plug being replaced into her.

“I love the thought of you walking around all day, plugged up and not letting a drop of me to leak out.” He whispered, giving her bare ass a spank before she was able to lift herself up to her feet.

“Huff… It’ll be there, and I’m going to jack myself off to the thought of it.”

Eric smiled at this. None but him knew of Cynthia’s true nature and depraved sexual appetite, or that she routinely pleased herself in classes and other public areas. The two of them had a wonderful and open friendship, and helped the other out in romantic interests involving their crushes outside of the occasional hookup.

Cynthia used the base of the tree to assist herself up, her legs shaky with the intensity of their secretive releases. She bent down to pull her panties up and cover the newly-replaced plug within her, and adjusted her skirt to cover the red mark his hoof left on her buttcheek. She steadied herself as she pushed her long, flowing hair out of her face, thankful it wasn’t too rustled to prevent her from doing so. As Eric did his own pants up, she leaned forward to embrace him, her showing her thanks for his help in quenching her desperate need for now.

“See you later, Eric.” She whispered. “Don’t forget to tell me how your date with that girl goes tomorrow.”

“I won’t.” Guffawed the ram. “You know I always appreciate your advice!”

Breaking the hug, they went back to the main trail leading to their respective classes. It was only a few meters before the trail forked away in separate paths, and the pair waved gently to the other as they parted. Cynthia’s legs were still slightly wobbly, but she muscled through it to get to the front doors of her class building. She made her way inside and took her most familiar seat, grateful to relieve the burden from her sore muscles.

Her books spread out before her, she prepared herself for her class. Cynthia was a dedicated student, and often got high marks in her classes, even if she found herself sneaking out of them semi-regularly to soothe the aching need in her balls. As other students filed in, her thoughts once again drifted to the load of seed in her ass. She smiled at the thought, knowing it would help keep this lecture from being too boring. Adjusting her position to allow her plug to more comfortably fit within her as she sat, she listened to the professor, an English badger, in front of the whiteboard as he began to speak.

The minutes ticked by… five… ten… fifteen… twenty. As much as she wished to remain focused on the subject that she was paying so much to learn about, her mind kept wandering back to the plug and cum within her. She had originally thought that a pre-class fucking would help her keep focused, but alas it just made her even more acutely aware of just how often her thoughts would slip back into her desperate need for release and sex. As the bespectacled mustelid spoke, she found his voice was becoming more and more distant in her mind. All she could think about was the soreness in her legs, the full feeling between them, and her cock beginning to swell once more with righteous need and want. Her balls ached again, the addictive feeling of an orgasm being all her mind could focus on. She realized that she had to excuse herself from class in order to use the restroom, though not for its intended purpose.

As she rose from her chair, she realized her legs were still quite numb from the rough sex not a half hour before. She was stronger than that though, and forced herself to stumble outside the doors to the hallway adjacent. The closest washroom was down a few flights of stairs, but she resolved herself that she would make the journey either way. As she slowly made her way down the first flight, her sensitive ears picked up on the hustle and bustle of the rooms and classes around her. However, as she continued, she realized that today it was far more raucous than on days before. 

Instead of a gentle, constant hum, it was a more intense noise. As though she had stepped out onto the streets of the city during rush hour traffic. As she turned her head upward towards the stairs, she felt herself stumble, and with a panic, realized she was falling forward down the flight. She tumbled down the last few steps as she let out a panicked yelp, hair tumbling around her as she went head over heels over the hard tile. Coming to a stop on the next landing, she shook her head and blew strands of hair from her mouth. A dull ache encompassed her back, but no sharp stinging or throbbing hurting indicated that she was injured in any terrible way.

As she got up to find her bearings, the source of the buzz from around her was made apparent. The sound of doors bursting open on the ground floor hit her eardrums, and rushed voiced could be heard from the floors below. Animals hurried up the stairs, a mix of different genus, species, and families. Reptilians and corvids, felines and canines, equines and rattus all started to converge around her, moving from class to class, room to room.  
Some panicked students filtered out into the halls to see what the commotion was about, only to meet the aggressive hiss of a Komodo dragon, tiger, or other predatory animal. The voices converged around her, and in her confusion and fear, the world around her went silent. He was overwhelmed by the happenings around her, and her body had gone into a defensive, primal state. One good thing about such a state was her ability to flee and jump to safety. She still was a jerboa, after all.

Cynthia leapt to her feet, her powerful legs launching her from a crouch. Her bound carried her from the landing to the top of a vending machine, and from there up the stairs she had came from. Her breaths were ragged, and the scent of her fear was lost to all the others who were giving off the same pheromone. As she reached the next landing, she felt a paw grasp around her bicep. Turning to fight, she was stopped by the sight of her professor looking down into her wide, scared eyes. 

“Get back into the classroom with all the others. Lock the door, and whatever you do, don’t open it for anyone.” He ordered, his tone completely different than the soft voice he spoke with during her classes.  
She nodded, and dashed as quickly as her feet could carry her back to the class. After throwing the door open to enter, she slammed it behind her and twisted the deadbolt to ensure no one could follow her inside. Taking cover by the wall, she slid down it, her heart racing as her body trembled with fear. As she finally gave herself the opportunity to relax, she caught her breath gasping deeply to replenish her blood with much-needed oxygen.

A shrill sound came over the loudspeakers as she and the other students heads snapped toward it, all collectively hoping that it would bring good news to those within. However, to their surprise, an unfamiliar voice, gruff and hoarse was all they heard as the unknown individual began to speak.

“Bring us the one known as Punk, and no one will be hurt. I say again, Bring us the ganglord known as Punk.”

Cynthia froze, confused and shocked as to the cryptic message played for them to hear. Above all the adrenaline, fear, and shock that plagued her mind at the moment, one thought screamed louder than all the rest:

‘Who the hell is “Punk”?’


End file.
